Ingrain (move)
Ingrain (Japanese: ねをはる Extend Roots) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation III. Effect Generation III The user plants roots in the ground, allowing it to restore 1/16th of its max at the end of every turn. This roots the user firmly in place, preventing it from escaping (unless it holds a Smoke Ball or its Trainer uses an escape item) or switching out. Even cannot force a Pokémon under the effect of Ingrain to switch out. However, switch a Pokémon out regardless of Ingrain; additionally, a Pokémon under the effect of Ingrain can be switched out when the game allows the player to switch before an opponent sends out their next Pokémon after their previous Pokémon fainted. The effects of Ingrain can be passed by . Generations IV-V A Pokémon under the effect of Ingrain can switch out if it holds a Shed Shell. Ingrain prevents the affected Pokémon from being switched out by the Red Card, but does not affect the Eject Button. Ingrain causes the affected Pokémon to become grounded, and therefore susceptible to moves; , , and (only relevant when a Pokémon is switched in via Baton Pass and obtains Ingrain); and terrain—regardless of whether it is , has , holds an Air Balloon, or is under the effect of or . fails if used by a Pokémon under the effect of Ingrain; the move cannot affect a Pokémon under the effect of Ingrain. If a Big Root is held by the user, the amount of HP restored at the end of each turn is increased by 30%. Generation VI onward Pokémon under the effects of Ingrain are now able to switch out. However, they still cannot be forced to switch by moves that switch the target out. If powered up by a Grassium Z into Z-Ingrain, the user's stat is raised by one stage. Description |Lays roots that restore HP. The user can't switch out.}} |The user lays roots that restore HP on every turn. It can't switch out.}} |The user lays roots that restore HP on every turn. Because it is rooted, it can't switch out.}} |The user lays roots that restore its HP on every turn. Because it is rooted, it can't switch out.}} |The user lays roots that restore its HP on every turn. Because it's rooted, it can't switch out.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 4 |4|4}} 4 |4|4}} 22 |22}} 22 |22}} 9 |9}} 1, 9 |1, 9}} By In other games In Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky, Ingrain causes the user to gain the Ingrain status, making the user incapable of moving (though it may attack), and cannot switch places with the team leader. The Pokémon gains 10 HP at the end of the second turn, and every five turns after that. The Ingrain status lasts 16-30 turns. In Gates to Infinity, the Ingrain status lasts seven turns and the Pokémon gains 15 HP at the end of every second turn. In , the Ingrain status lasts three turns and the Pokémon gains 15 HP at the end of every turn. Description |The user gains the Ingrain status. The user becomes incapable of moving, but regains HP over several turns.}} |Gives the user an Ingrain status. A Pokémon with the Ingrain status is incapable of moving but regains HP every few turns.}} |じぶんを ねをはりじょうたいにかえる ねをはりじょうたいの ポケモンは いどうできないが いっていターンごとに ＨＰが かいふくする このわざは ポケモンタワーでは いちばんしたでしか ねをはれない}} |You'll get the Ingrain status. With the Ingrain status, you can't move but keep restoring HP.}} |You'll get the Ingrain status. In the Ingrain status condition, you're unable to move but your HP keeps restoring.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * In Generation III, the status screen erroneously states that the move has 100% accuracy, even though it targets the user (thus it ignores accuracy and evasion checks). In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=扎根 根深蒂固 |zh_cmn=扎根 根深蒂固 |nl=Inwortel |fr=Racines |de=Verwurzler |el=Ρίζωση Ridzose |it=Radicamento |ko=뿌리박기 Ppuri Bakgi |pl=Wrastanie |pt_br=Enraizar |pt_eu=Enrodilhar Enraizar |es=Arraigo |sr=Ukorenjivanje |ro=Atacul Vopsit |vi=Vươn Rễ }} Category:Moves that restore HP Category:Trapping moves de:Verwurzler es:Arraigo fr:Racines it:Radicamento ja:ねをはる zh:扎根（招式）